


I Wanna Teach You A Lesson (In The Worst Kind of Way)

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gavin Free's Gag Reflex, I'm Sorry I Legally Had To Do It To Em, Light Bondage, Light Choking, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Office Slut Gavin AU, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Riding, So Much Dirty Talk, Verbal Humiliation, because i fucking said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Gavin very badly needs to be taught a lesson.Or, Gavin doesn't know how to shut the fuck up and his coworkers are more than happy to help him figure it out.





	I Wanna Teach You A Lesson (In The Worst Kind of Way)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most filthy thing I think I've ever written, but also definitely the most fun.
> 
> Before anyone tries to throw hands in my comments, I didn't include Fiona or Lindsay because I'm not very experienced writing straight sex. I love both of them very much. It has nothing to do with their status as AH members. Chill.
> 
> Like half of this was beta read and edited by my lovely friend Monica. The rest is garbage.  
This is dedicated to my exceptional friend Indigo, who supports my bullshit no matter what.
> 
> Title from Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Also, this was written in pieces so it's a little choppy, but I'm doing my best.

It all started with Gavin getting a little too cheeky with Ryan during a Let’s Roll. In his defense, Ryan had been high-strung for a few days after coming home from Australia. His sleep schedule was in shambles and he had been feeling under the weather after a particularly rough flight. He kept snapping at anyone who disagreed with him, acting even more venomous than usual. Mostly, it was Gavin, just being mingey for the sake of being mingey, knowing that Ryan would inevitably threaten him with a good time. Ryan put up with a lot, but one very raunchy joke at his own expense broke the dam, and as soon as Larry stopped the camera, Ryan had taken Gavin by the wrist and dragged him into the hallway, much to Jack’s alarm.

“So, Gavin,” Ryan drawled, drawing out the vowels with practiced malice. “Really think that was a good idea?” 

“Don’t see why not,” Gavin replied coolly. “It was a joke, Rye.” A jovial smile was plastered across Gavin’s face; he was unbothered by Ryan’s apparent frustration. “We get paid to make jokes, love.”

Ryan leered. “We get paid to make jokes, not tell the whole office about our sex life. But, apparently that’s what you wanted to do. You know, that makes me think, Gavin.”

Gavin swallowed thickly. When Ryan got an idea, it was useless trying to get him to reconsider. And when Ryan came up with a punishment, Gavin was fucked. “Think...think what?”

“It makes me think,” Ryan continued with a cruel smile, “that if you want the whole office to know about what I get to do with you, maybe we ought to show them.” Gavin gasped sharply, but Ryan continued as if he hadn’t. “Why don’t we show them, huh? Let them see what you’re joking about.” 

“Ryan-” 

“No, Gavin, you don’t have a choice. You wanted to go on about how you like to be fucked, so I’ll let everyone have a chance to try. I’ll give them all a chance to have their way with you, since _ apparently _ you want to be needy at work.” 

Gavin opened his mouth to protest, but Ryan surged forward and swallowed any complaint he had in a hungry kiss. Gavin’s lips moved against his, chapped but still soft, just the way Ryan knew them to be. If Gavin was having second thoughts about the punishment, they melted away as Ryan brought a hand up to grab his jaw in a move to gain control of the kiss. There was no fighting it. Ryan had made up his mind and that was that.

ᅀᅀᅀ

Gavin may have acted like one for videos, but he was not a coward by any means. He knew he could have refused this punishment and Ryan would have worked something else out, but he wasn’t going to back down. And besides, Ryan was right, he was insatiable. He could barely contain his excitement at getting to be used and thrown around by the whole office. Before going home on Friday, Ryan sent Gavin out to get any packages sent to them and explained his mischief to the rest of the office. Mostly, it was to make sure everyone was alright with the arrangement. But Ryan also figured it would let everyone gather their ideas before having their ways with Gavin. He was right. A buzz of anticipation began as they left for the weekend, each person imagining just what they would do to their bratty coworker having been given the chance. 

ᅀᅀᅀ

Monday was a hot day with no breeze to combat the sticky Texas heat. Geoff got to the office half an hour before everyone was due there, humming happily as he sauntered to his desk, ignoring Gavin, who was very obviously tied to a wooden chair in the open area of the office. Geoff guessed that the chair had been taken from the live action department but chose to overlook the situation altogether as he set his bag down. He didn’t sit quite yet, checking his phone and ignoring Gavin’s pleading look as he pretended to read emails. Desperate to get his boss’s attention, Gavin hummed softly, low enough that it could pass for boredom. Geoff ignored this, too, fingers still flying over his phone screen. Gavin would learn later that he was texting Ryan to confirm one last time that this was okay with him. Gavin kept humming, a made-up tune meant to draw Geoff to him. Finally, having received reaffirmation from Ryan, who was camped out in the Play Pals room in case anything happened, Geoff set his phone down on his desk and turned to Gavin, whose face brightened instantly.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Geoff declared, rubbing a hand over his eyes as if he was unsure if the sight before him was real. Geoff had thought about making a move on Gavin when he had been living with him, but he felt a sort of parental protective instinct at that point, so it had felt wrong. Now that Gavin was on his own two feet, Geoff often lent a late night thought to testing out Gavin’s infamously bad gag reflex. He had excused these fantasies as merely that, but now that he could bring his idea to fruition, his imagination was racing faster than he could control. “I thought Ryan was kidding. But no, Gavin Free really is tied to a chair in the middle of my office. I’ll be damned,” he said again. “So you have a bad gag reflex, isn’t that right?”

“Yeah,” Gavin said, excitement tangling with nervousness in the pit of his stomach. He knew what Geoff was playing at, and it was both terrifying and arousing. He had sucked Ryan’s dick a few times in their relationship without issue, but he had a feeling that Geoff would take the reins and fuck his throat, something he had never experienced. Still, he couldn’t help being curious about what it would be like.

“Too bad,” Geoff jeered, just as Gavin had suspected he would. “Because I think I want you to suck my dick. How’s that sound? You wanna suck me off, Gavvers?” Geoff was teasing, his voice dropping octaves. “I think I’d like that, having your cute lips wrapped around my-”

“Bloody get on with it!”

“Oh.” Geoff smiled wide and crooked, a smile Gavin knew well but never for this meaning. “Huh. Well, since you’re so eager.” He scratched at his beard, trying to determine the best way to go about his plan. If he wanted Gavin on his knees on the floor, he’d have to untie him and then retie him when he was finished. Standing on another chair was his best option, but gaming chairs certainly were not safe for that. “Goddammit,” he murmured aloud, “why is there nothing I can stand on? 

“Well,” Gavin piped up, though he felt a little tinge of concern at how willing he was to help Geoff in this situation, “you could use a mini fridge.”

Shrugging, Geoff dragged one of the mini fridges, undoubtedly full of Diet Coke and Tab, to sit in front of Gavin, and stood atop it, feeling almost foolish. But that emotion was quickly forgotten as he looked down at Gavin’s eager green eyes, full of curious delight. He slid his belt off and undid the button and fly with one hand. Gavin licked his lips. One tattooed hand found sandy brown hair and the other slid boxers down thighs. Gavin’s mouth watered at the little glint of silver he saw. He hadn’t realized that Geoff had a cock piercing, despite living with him for several years, but it sort of made sense. And it turned him on far more than it should have. Taking himself in hand, Geoff did what he had often dreamed of and pressed the head of his cock against Gavin’s tongue, allowing him to get used to it with kitten licks and shy swallows before forcing it into his mouth inch by inch until Gavin’s big nose was pressed into his wiry pubic hair. Immediately, tears streamed down Gavin’s tan cheeks and he was visibly trying not to gag. Geoff nearly scolded himself for enjoying how vulnerable Gavin was, but the dirty velvet pleasure of the tightness of Gavin’s throat got the best of him and he pulled away before canting his hips forward again, establishing an unforgiving rhythm as he fucked Gavin’s throat. For his part, Gavin was taking it well, only gagging slightly when Geoff pulled his head forward by his hair and thrust particularly deep. It was then that he could feel the hint of cool metal at the back of his throat. He licked and sucked at Geoff’s cock as much as he could with the roughness, relishing the grunts and moans he could hear above him. The sounds made him hard in his shorts, but he knew this wasn’t about him. This was for Geoff. And before long, Geoff was mumbling out a warning and pulling back slightly to release in Gavin’s mouth. Gavin sputtered lightly before swallowing as much as he could. A little bit of the bitter liquid dribbled down his chin and Geoff reached to wipe it away, the gentleness in the motion startling after Geoff’s roughness. 

“Next time you claim not to be able to do a dare because of your gag reflex,” Geoff laughed, climbing down and tucking himself away, “I’m calling bullshit.”

ᅀᅀᅀ

Of everyone, Trevor was the most theatrical with it, having fun making a big deal of the situation. 

“Oh,” he had proclaimed as he walked into the office with his sunglasses on top of his head. “What have we here?” 

His words were punctuated by his signature smirk, and Gavin felt another twinge of excitement. Despite Trevor being his boss for all intents and purposes, he wasn’t intimidating in the same way Burnie and Gus were. Trevor was energetic in a way that could sometimes be off putting, but he was kind and gentle and fiercely protective, especially when it came to Alfredo. Seeing the twinkle in Trevor’s eye directed at him as he sat helpless was slightly nerve-wracking, but intriguing nonetheless. Trevor wasted no time in setting his things down and walking over to Gavin, extending a hand out to tousle Gavin’s already messy hair. Gavin leaned into it, knowing Trevor to be gentle, much more so than Geoff anyway. Trevor smiled, seemingly innocent, but Gavin could see a glint of mischief in the warm brown of his eyes. 

“Good morning, Gavin,” Trevor began brightly, as if it was just a normal day. “Sleep well last night?” 

Gavin didn’t reply for several seconds, unsure if he was allowed to speak. When Trevor looked expectant, he spoke up, his voice still raspy from Geoff’s not-so-gentle treatment. “Slept top, yeah.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Trevor cooed, now petting Gavin’s hair as though he was a dog eager for attention. “You look really nice today, Gav. You always do, actually. You’re really pretty, Gavin.” Gavin silently cursed his affinity for praise, because already his body was reacting to Trevor’s bright, almost innocent words. Trevor seemed to sense this and knelt down to look into Gavin’s eyes, his gaze so much softer than Geoff’s. “Hey, Free boy. Can I kiss you?” 

“Yeah,” Gavin breathed, just so charmed by Trevor’s sweetness. Trevor kissed him slowly, tasting sweet, like coffee with a little too much sugar. If Trevor tasted the bitter aftertaste of Geoff on Gavin’s chapped lips, he said nothing. He merely breathed in the golden opportunity to kiss someone as special as _ the _Golden Boy. Gavin’s eyes drooped closed as their lips parted for a split second, oxygen seeming secondary to the unfamiliar but wondrous kiss. As the millimeters between them disappeared once more, Trevor smiled against Gavin’s lips, realizing that all he really wanted with Gavin was a kiss. Sure, he could have made the man malleable in his hands, but that could be left to someone else. He was content just to whisper praises and press sugared kisses to the skin of Gavin’s neck, not even leaving marks like he did with Alfredo. Though he was theatrical, Trevor proved to be a burst of bright, gentle love that Gavin couldn’t get from anyone else. 

ᅀᅀᅀ 

Alfredo was methodical in a way that Gavin hadn’t really expected from him, but made sense considering his role as stream coordinator. He started by kissing Gavin, just as Trevor had, but quickly moved to untie him, fingers deftly working over the knots Ryan had made. Gavin looked sheepish, unsure what he was allowed to do. With a firm grip on his hips, Alfredo guided him to bend over the chair, one knee braced against it for stability. 

“M’gonna take your shorts off,” he stated. It was almost as if he was simply narrating it for himself, but Gavin whimpered nonetheless. “That okay?” The question seemed to be added as an afterthought, but Gavin knew Alfredo well enough to know that he was looking out for him. Gavin nodded, still wary to speak. “You can talk, dude.” 

“Yeah,” Gavin sighed. “Please do.” 

“I shoulda guessed you’d be needy,” Alfredo said with a smirk, echoing the sentiment that Geoff had brought up. Amusement was set in the creases beside his eyes and Gavin felt a pleasant notion of safety settling with the arousal he was housing in his stomach. Alfredo’s hands smoothed over the tanned skin of Gavin’s lower back before reaching around to easily undo the button of the chino shorts he always wore. Pulling the fly down, Alfredo eased the shorts down to Gavin’s knees.

“Fredo...please…”

“Shh. Just let it happen.”

Gavin huffed in indignation but nonetheless listened and tried his damnedest to stay still as Alfredo eased his boxers down too, leaving his cock trapped by the thin fabric but his ass exposed. Alfredo stepped away for a moment, leaving Gavin squawking. He came back a moment later with a packet of lube stolen from somewhere on Jeremy’s desk. Ripping the foil with his teeth, he warmed some lube between the fingers of his right hand, while his left found the slight curve of Gavin’s ass. Gavin made another quiet squawking sound at the feeling of Alfredo’s slick fingers rubbing against his hole.

“Alfredo,” Gavin whined as he was breached by one thin finger. He was used to Ryan’s fingers, which were more blunt and thick, so Alfredo’s didn’t feel like enough. “M-more?” 

“Okay, okay.” Alfredo thought about what Trevor did when he fingered him, and tried to emulate that. Once Gavin relaxed a little, he went from one finger to three with no warning, wrenching a growl from Gavin’s throat as he stretched him open. Adding a little bit more lube, Alfredo worked up a steady rhythm with his fingers, crooking them to find his prostate. He knew that he’d succeeded when Gavin jolted forward and nearly screamed. He kept crooking his fingers just the same way and Gavin practically _ melted_, leaning on the back of the chair for support. The stimulation was good, so good, but Gavin knew he couldn’t cum just from that. He was truly spoiled by Ryan. He needed to be filled up until he felt like he was being split open. In an attempt to communicate that to Alfredo, who, to his credit, was always on the receiving side of this type of thing and therefore didn’t have much experience, Gavin pushed back on the fingers inside him. He tried for several moments to chase the feeling that he needed, but the pleasure quickly made it impossible to communicate his desires and he let himself bask in the white hot feeling Alfredo was giving him.

ᅀᅀᅀ

Alfredo still had Gavin bent over the chair, head resting on his crossed wrists, breathing ragged, when Jack walked in with a pile of games Larry had asked him to review for Let’s Roll. He was immediately overwhelmed with the stifling scent of sex. It was far from unpleasant, but it was unfamiliar in this part of his life. Sure, Geoff had jacked him off under his desk a few times, but that didn’t give the stench of sweat and arousal that was hanging low in the air now. Alfredo gave him an easy smile, not yet taking his fingers out of Gavin. Gavin, flushed from his face down his chest, twisted his head around to see who had come in, and let out a soft groan. 

“Hey Fredo, hey Gav.” 

“Good morning, Jack,” Alfredo replied sunnily. “Want a turn?” 

Gavin turned an even brighter red at this. It was one thing to be used by his coworkers, but the casual way Alfredo just offered Gavin to Jack like a toy got to him more than anything. His stomach twisted in desperate anticipation at the thought of Jack fucking him. Though he’d never outright seen Jack’s dick, he was keenly aware of its generous size thanks to Geoff’s loud mouth and complete lack of filter. Even with Alfredo still pushing torturously against his prostate, Gavin couldn’t help the way his mouth watered at the thought. And Jack was staring, mouth half open, at the sight before him. 

“Yeah,” he whispered after a minute. “I’ll take a turn.” 

Alfredo was careful as he drew his fingers out of Gavin, who whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Winking at Trevor, who seemed speechless after watching his boyfriend take the dominant role for once, Alfredo walked out of the Achievement Hunter office to wash his hands. Jack stepped around Gavin to set down the precarious pile of games on his chair before turning back to look at the way Gavin’s back was sloped as he held himself over the chair. Ideas of what he could do flew around in Jack’s head, but one in particular stood out to him. 

“I want you to ride me,” Jack blurted out. “Gavin, I want you to ride me.” The second time was more confident, a demand rather than a request. 

“Shit, I...yeah, okay.” 

“Good boy,” Jack cooed. “Stand up, okay?” 

Gavin put his leg down shakily and stood, nearly stumbling into Jack’s arms. He quickly steadied himself on the edge of Jeremy’s desk, disposing of his boxers altogether as Jack did the same, shedding his jeans and briefs and sitting down. The reality of what he was about to do seemed to set in for Gavin as Jack patted his own heavily freckled thigh, welcoming him to sit down. He remained frozen, eyes flickering between Jack’s gentle expression and where his thick cock lay leaking precum against his hip. 

“Hey, Gav? You know we don’t have to do this. It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Jack’s face remained calm, his voice soft. “I know it’s about your honor or whatever, but it’s really okay if you don’t want to do it.” 

“I do,” Gavin snapped defensively, then adjusted his tone. “Sorry, uh, I mean I do, m’just nervous, is all.” He didn’t add the thought of _ you’re so much bigger than Ryan _ that sat at the forefront of his mind. “But I wanna.” 

Jack chuckled, understanding what was left unsaid. He took Gavin’s hand in his own, reassuring Gavin with a brush of his thumb over his knuckles. Gavin took a hesitant step forward, his trepidation once again being joined by arousal and the aching need to be filled up. Jack was deliberate with his movements, adjusting Gavin’s position until he was standing between Jack’s thighs with his back to him. 

“I’m gonna lift you,” Jack told him. “And I’ll take it slow so you can get used to it. Okay?” Gavin didn’t say anything. He just nodded, silently but explicitly giving Jack control. Alfredo strolled back into the room just in time for Jack to gesture for him to get more lube, this time from the drawer of Michael’s desk. Gavin was too far gone to think about it in the moment, but he later laughed with Ryan at the ease at which one could obtain lube in the Achievement Hunter office. Jack closed his thighs around Gavin’s to hold him steady as he spread lube generously over his cock. Gavin gave his own cock a few tentative strokes, still impossibly hard from the thorough fingering he’d received from Alfredo. Then, without warning, Jack’s strong hands were on Gavin’s waist, gripping hard enough to bruise, and he was being lifted onto Jack’s cock. 

“Relax,” Jack murmured against Gavin’s back. “Don’t worry, I’ll go slow, just try to relax.” 

Gavin mewled helplessly, but tried his best to just relax, and soon the head of Jack’s dick was inside him, and Jack was laying soothing kisses over Gavin’s shoulders as he held him up. Gavin managed to prop himself up with his feet on the chair on either side of Jack’s thighs in an attempt to ease the lift for Jack, but Jack kept a tight grasp on him nonetheless. Gavin gave a small grunt of encouragement, letting Jack know that it was okay to keep going. Hooking his chin over Gavin’s shoulder, Jack eased him down onto his cock, drawing wild, desperate sounds out of Gavin. When Gavin was fully seated, Jack waited until Gavin could adjust to the new kind of stretch before moving. 

“You’re doing so well,” Jack cooed. “Taking me so well, I bet Ryan would be so proud of you.” 

Gavin let out a shaky sigh. Every part of him felt as if it was on fire. Dull pain still registered under the pleasure, but it was receding as he tried to relax his muscles. Jack filled him like nothing else, making him feel like the whole world was just focused on the points where their bodies connected; the stars aligned where Jack’s mouth pressed to Gavin’s neck, heaven and hell collided where Gavin’s muscles embraced Jack’s cock with spasming heat.

“Move, love, oh _ please_,” Gavin gasped out. “Need...need you to move.” 

“I’ll move when I want to move,” Jack growled, but he listened, and lifted Gavin again before pulling him back down onto his cock, creating a punishing rhythm that had Gavin getting louder and louder with no regard for the others in the room. “Come on, Golden Boy,” Jack whispered, using Gavin’s FAHC nickname to his advantage, “I want you to sing for me.” 

And Gavin couldn’t help himself. He moaned and whimpered so prettily every time Jack thrust up into him. He nearly screamed as Jack perfected his angle to target Gavin’s sensitive prostate with each thrust. Gavin was, in fact, so caught up in the blinding pleasure of Jack pressing against his swollen prostate that he failed to notice Ryan coming into the office to place a glass plug and a clean towel next to the chair. Jack gave him a grateful smile, though the meaning was muddled some by the way Jack’s eyes couldn’t fully focus with all the pleasure and power going to his head, not to mention the drool in his beard. 

“Gav,” Jack grunted, “I’m close. Can I, uh…” He trailed off, almost embarrassed to ask Gavin if he could cum inside him. Sure, Ryan _ had _ invited him to use Gavin however he pleased, but still, it felt polite to ask. Gavin seemed to get his point.

“Please, I need to, I need to too,” Gavin panted out, struggling to make sense. “Please can...can I please?” 

“Cum for me, Gavin.” Jack was kissing at Gavin’s neck, licking and soothing over the bites he had left. “Cum for me and I’ll fill you up. I’ll make you leak out all over this chair when you sit back down.” 

That was it for Gavin, and he released all over his own stomach and chest, the liquid getting caught in his body hair. As it happened, he clenched almost painfully around Jack, who followed suit and spilled inside of Gavin. Gavin leaned back against Jack’s chest, sweaty and satisfied. 

“Shit,” Gavin breathed out. 

“Eloquent.” Jack’s voice was slightly hoarse but full of amusement. 

“Shut up,” Gavin half-heartedly retorted. “But it would, uh, be great if you could, y’know, take your bloody dick out of me.” 

ᅀᅀᅀ

Jeremy and Matt walked in together as they did every morning. Despite his position, once again tied to the chair and stuffed with a plug, Gavin felt a rush of jealousy at the way Jeremy’s arm was wrapped possessively around Matt’s waist. It just seemed so domestic and pleasant. Matt was murmuring something lowly and Jeremy hummed in response, not taking his arm from around Matt as he walked right by Gavin. Matt spared him a glance and had to cough loudly to mask the groan he let out at the sight. And Gavin was quite a sight to behold, chest dirtied with his own cum and rising and falling with his still-uneven breath. Matt could just barely see the base of the glass plug from his vantage point, but it sent a jolt through him nonetheless. He felt almost guilty for the exhilaration he felt at the sight of Gavin so vulnerable. He tore his eyes away as Jeremy pulled him towards his desk. When Matt looked at him, Jeremy’s eyes mirrored the desire Matt was feeling in regards to Gavin’s predicament. They had decided over the weekend that Matt was going to blow Jeremy in front of Gavin just to tease him and put him on edge, but the plug offered new excitement and options. Matt quirked his head to the side in a silent question. 

“Plan is on, alright?” His expression was surprisingly neutral, but Jeremy’s eyes dared Matt to challenge him, though he knew Matt would not. Especially not when a very needy and very pretty Gavin Free was five feet from him. 

“Plan’s on,” Matt purred. “I love you.” 

Jeremy beamed back up at him, momentarily forgetting the situation at hand to just bask in the love of his boyfriend. “Love you too, Brank,” he replied, sticking his tongue out at Matt. 

Matt kissed the top of Jeremy’s head, the scratch of his beard causing Jeremy to jerk away, then dropped to his knees in front of him, scooting to the left a bit to give Gavin a better view. Indeed, Gavin’s interest was already piqued, and he seemed to fight against the ropes with renewed desperation. Jeremy flashed him a dangerous smile, and he stilled, though it was with difficulty. Matt was teasingly slow as he unzipped and unbuttoned Jerermy’s jeans, licking his lips obscenely as he did so. Jeremy toyed with Matt’s hair as Matt pulled his cock out from his briefs. Gavin’s eyes were fixed on Jeremy’s dick as Matt started to stroke it slowly to hardness. It was shorter than Ryan’s by a few inches, but it was thick, even thicker than Jack’s. Gavin was mesmerized as Matt started suckling on the head of Jeremy’s cock, still stroking it with one hand. After a moment, punctuated by Jeremy groaning, Matt took more and more of Jeremy into his mouth until there was nothing more to take. Jeremy growled praises to Matt, both hands buried in Matt’s soft hair. Though he momentarily lost himself in the pleasure of Matt’s warm mouth enveloping him, Jeremy soon remembered what the rest of their plan entailed and prepared to set it in motion. As part of the plan, Jeremy had proposed degrading Gavin while Matt was busy with Jeremy’s cock, and Matt had been hesitant but agreed eventually, rationalizing that it was probably something Gavin would enjoy. 

“I bet you wish this was you,” Jeremy said lowly, drawing Gavin’s attention to himself and away from where Matt was bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. “Ryan’s right, you’re a fucking slut, you probably crave the feeling of a cock in your mouth, don’t you?” 

Gavin groaned wantonly. He felt filthy, covered in and filled with semen, and somehow getting hard again despite of it all. And Jeremy’s humiliating words only added to how beautifully _ dirty _ he felt. 

“I bet you—_ shit, Matt_—just can’t get enough of getting fucked,” Jeremy continued, surprisingly coherent considering how quickly he was racing towards orgasm. “Isn’t that right, Gavin?” 

“S’right,” Gavin slurred, arousal and overstimulation making it nearly impossible to speak coherently. “Please,” he pleaded, though he truly wasn’t sure what he was asking for anymore. He was enthralled by the sight of Jeremy’s hands balled in Matt’s fluffy hair as Matt licked and sucked at Jeremy’s thick cock. Matt’s lips were stretched prettily around Jeremy, and Gavin couldn’t help but imagine himself in Matt’s place, just as Jeremy had suggested. Throwing caution to the wind, he chose to be forward with Jeremy about what he wanted, and focused all his energy to form a sentence through all the overwhelming sensations. “Lil J? Can you let me touch you please?” 

Jeremy pulled Matt off of his cock with a harsh tug of his hair. He stepped over Matt, who pouted at him, clearly upset that Jeremy was deviating from the plan and letting Gavin touch him. However, his pout turned into a smirk as Jeremy slapped Gavin clean across the face. Gavin squealed in surprise, pain flashing across his face. He hadn’t been slapped in a while; Ryan had come to prefer drawn out teasing as a punishment rather than slapping or spanking. He flinched when Jeremy brought his hand up again, but Jeremy merely cradled his face in one hand. 

“How’s that for touch, bitch?” 

“P-please,” was all Gavin could reply with, once again struck speechless. 

“You’re pathetic,” Jeremy said with a low chuckle. “Getting punished and still wanting more. Isn’t that right?” 

“Please,” Gavin repeated dumbly, nodding. 

“Well too bad,” Jeremy replied, “because I’m not giving you any more. You just have to watch _ me _ get what _I _ want. My Matt gets to touch me, and not you. C’mon Matt, baby, come over here, let me fuck your mouth so Gavin can see it.” 

Matt’s face lit up and he scooted himself over again and immediately took Jeremy’s cock back into his mouth, drawing a low groan from Jeremy. Gavin was whimpering quietly, desperate for anything and everything, but it was quickly drowned out by Jeremy, who was babbling a mix of praise for Matt and insults for Gavin. Jeremy’s hands found Matt’s hair again, but this time, rather than letting Matt set the pace, he held Matt’s head steady in order to fuck his mouth. Matt took it expertly, relaxing his throat and hollowing his cheeks eagerly. Once again, Gavin was shifting and squirming, fighting the ropes that Jack had re-tied tightly, mouth hanging open. His eyes never once left the men in front of him as they essentially performed for him. Time seemed to slow and stretch as Jeremy languidly fucked Matt’s mouth, purposefully doing what he (correctly) assumed Gavin would like. 

“Close,” Jeremy grunted after what seemed like forever. Matt met Jeremy’s blown-wide eyes with his own watery ones in acknowledgement. Gavin could see Matt struggle to swallow as Jeremy released down his throat. When Jeremy finally let him pull away, there were little flecks of cum in his beard. Both Matt and Jeremy beamed at Gavin, who just closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

“You’re both bellends, you know that?” 

ᅀᅀᅀ

Michael came in after lunch with a spring in his step. He had been waiting since the early Achievement Hunter days to have a chance to push Gavin around and do whatever he wanted with him, and the opportunity had finally presented itself. Like Geoff and Jeremy, he wasn’t planning to be gentle with Gavin. During their lunch break, Ryan had had the forethought to let Gavin clean up a little, get dressed, and get some nutrition before Michael arrived, knowing that he’d need to be at his best for what Michael would undoubtedly do. Sure enough, as soon as he came in, Michael made a beeline to Gavin, who was now back in the chair, dressed and untied, hands resting on his lap. Though the ropes were gone, it was clear to Michael that Gavin knew to keep still and stay in the position he was left in. Gavin flinched slightly as Michael approached him, taking his sweatshirt off and throwing it over his chair. 

“Hey, boi,” Michael teased. “Wondered when I’d get to see the great Gavin Free shut the fuck up for two seconds and learn his place. Guess today’s the day, huh?” 

Gavin nodded, starting to get hard again in spite of himself. Michael flashed him a grin, showing too many teeth, and the sudden fear that laced into Gavin’s veins only added to the arousal. Seeing Gavin struggle not to shift and press his thighs together just made Michael want him more, so he pulled Gavin up from the chair by the front of his shirt and kissed him bruisingly. He had waited so damn long to be able to kiss Gavin, to lick into his mouth and savor him. Gavin melted into the kiss, easily getting used to the slide of Michael’s cupid’s bow lips, the way he tilted his face to swipe his tongue over Gavin’s teeth. The kiss was almost predatory, with Michael biting Gavin’s bottom lip and swallowing his desperate little whimpers. After a minute, Michael forced Gavin away, still gripping the front of his shirt. 

“You’re so easy, goddamn,” Michael hissed, sounding far too amused. “Can’t wait to make you scream in front of everyone. Bet you’d just love that, huh? Bet you can’t wait to see the looks on everyone’s faces when you can’t remember how to say anything but my name. Isn’t that right, boi?” 

“Shut up,” Gavin shot back defensively, trying to turn away in humiliation but being thwarted by Michael grabbing his chin and forcing him to maintain eye contact. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” Michael declared loudly, raising his voice to attract everyone’s attention. Gavin flushed deeper than ever. Michael always had to outdo everyone else, be louder, be filthier, just be _ more_. And this time was no different. Michael’s movements were exaggerated as he slid a hand into Gavin’s hair and tipped his head to the side to mouth at his tan neck. Gavin’s mouth fell open and he let out a soft sigh. Michael seemed content to take several moments leaving marks on his neck that he was sure Ryan would disapprove of. At a particularly hard bite on his left collarbone, Gavin jerked forward, instinctively reaching for Michael. Michael caught Gavin’s hand easily, pulling away from his throat with a cruel smile. 

“Oh, Gavin, you’re predictable,” Michael sneered. “How about this. I’ll go easy on you if you’re good for me. But if you’re not, well, you might find yourself running back to Haywood and crying that your _ pal _ was a little too _ playful_.” Michael heard Jeremy snicker from his desk, and could feel Jack smiling behind him, but he kept his demeanor serious. “What do you say, Gavin?” 

“Michael…” 

“Michael _ what_? Michael please? Michael fuck me? Michael I need you inside me like fish need water?” 

“Michael!” Gavin’s eyes were wider than Michael had ever had the privilege of seeing them, and it went to his head. “Michael, I just…”

“Come on, Gavvy, tell me what you want and I’ll play nice. You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” 

Gavin swallowed. Michael was scaring him a little with threats of being so rough that even he, Achievement Hunter’s token masochist wouldn’t be able to take it. And yet, against his better judgement, he wanted to test Michael’s patience and see what he’d really do. He wanted to see just how rough Michael would get, just how many of his buttons Gavin could press, and what would happen if he did. Michael had said he’d get rough if Gavin wasn’t good, so to get what he really wanted, Gavin would just have to be a little bit bad. 

“I don’t want to tell you what I want, Michael,” Gavin began, though the shake in his voice threatened to betray his lack of confidence in what he was doing. “You, uh, you don’t get to boss me around, Michael.” 

“Oh, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin,” Michael crooned, his lips curling into a smirk. “Are you actually _ trying _ to get me to get rough with you? Jesus, boi, you’re even sluttier than I thought. Here’s the thing though, Gavvy Wavvy. I _ do _ get to boss you around, and I’m going to have fun with it. See how well you take it. Now strip for me.” 

“Michael,” Gavin breathed out, trying to fight back but succumbing to the need boiling low in his stomach. “Do I have to?” 

“Strip for me,” Michael repeated irritatedly, “_now_.” 

Gulping, swallowing his pride and nerves, Gavin turned away from Michael and began to undress, trying not to feel self conscious about the whole office watching out of the corners of their eyes. He lifted his shirt over his head, over-aware of Michael’s eyes roaming over his hairy chest, following the hair down the ‘v’ of his hips to where it disappeared under his chino shorts. Michael watched with a hungry look as Gavin struggled to undo his shorts, eventually just forcing them down his legs and letting them pool around his ankles. He could feel his own pants getting all too tight as he got more and more turned on. But it wasn’t until Gavin’s shaky hands eased his boxers down his lanky legs that Michael saw the plug Jack had left inside Gavin. The glass was still shiny with lube and it caught Michael’s eye instantly.

“I should have fucking known you’d already be full of cum,” Michael hissed, stepping forward to trace the base of the glass plug that was still inside Gavin with his fingertips. “I’m just getting sloppy seconds. You’re such a slut that I won’t even get to know what you’re like when you’re tight. You just let anyone who lays eyes on you lay their hands on you. ” Michael paused to let the words take the desired humiliating effect on Gavin. “Well, that saves me some time on prep. I get to put my dick in your cute twink ass even sooner.” 

Gavin felt like he was going to faint from the overwhelming and heady arousal that flooded over him in waves with every word that Michael said. He felt like he was harder than he’d ever been in his life. And it felt strange, felt almost forbidden, that it was his best friend who was making him so impossibly hard. His best friend, who yelled at video games and ate hot peppers for the entertainment of others, was somehow the same best friend who had him begging to be fucked at work. And yet, it didn’t scare him so much that it was Michael about to do this. Rather, it scared him just how much he wanted it. 

“Please,” he whimpered, not daring to turn around and look Michael in the eye. He knew that if he did, the dark lust he’d see there would surely make him melt. “Please, Michael…” 

“See, you know how to beg so nicely,” Michael said smugly . “You’re just stubborn, huh? Well we’ll see how much you want to fight back when I’m done with you. Get on your knees for me. Come on, be a good boy.” 

To emphasize his point, Michael tapped the plug in Gavin’s ass sharply, sending Gavin tumbling forward. He caught himself awkwardly on his elbows, then quickly righted himself. Michael chuckled darkly from behind him, eagerly tugging his jeans and boxers down and grabbing the lube Jack had left on the floor nearby. Gavin’s arms felt weak as he held himself up, but he feared that if he showed weakness, Michael would only be rougher with him. When he didn’t feel any touch or hear any further degradation from Michael, he turned his head to see Michael slowly stroking himself, looking down at him with raw hunger sharpening his features. 

“You just look so good on your knees, I almost don’t want to ruin such a masterpiece,” Michael told him. Gavin whimpered lowly; Michael’s praise sounded eerily like Ryan’s, weakening him the same way Ryan did. “But sometimes art has to be defaced. And besides, boi, I can’t wait any longer to fuck you.” 

Gavin faintly registered the dull _ thud _ of Michael’s knees hitting the floor before the plug was eased out of him, leaving him feeling devastatingly empty. He clenched around nothing, muscles tensing in an attempt to keep Jack’s cum inside. Michael sighed in awe, fascinated by the way Gavin’s body reacted. He slowly traced the spasming muscle with the tip of one finger, snickering as Gavin nearly collapsed. Without warning, he pressed the same finger into Gavin, eased by the slickness of Jack’s cum. Gavin let out a half-scream. 

“You’re so easy for it,” Michael said again, this time with more awe in his voice. He eased in two more fingers at the same time, then laughed as Gavin shuddered. “How the hell are you still so tight? You got fucked by _ Jack _ and you’re still as tight as ever. Damn.” 

“You flatter me,” Jack muttered from his chair. 

“What can I say, Pattillo, you got my boi pretty fucked out.” 

Overcome with filthy shame, Gavin wasn’t sure whose name to whine, so he just made a pathetic noise in the back of his throat. Michael refocused his attention and responded by curling his fingers deeper into Gavin, who made a much louder noise this time: a strangled cry that morphed into a moan-scream as Michael did it again. Michael knew he had found Gavin’s prostate, and proceeded to press his fingers to it again, holding them there and then using his other hand to hold Gavin steady as he rocked back and forth, trying to get more of the feeling and escape it at the same time. He felt like he was going to shake apart if Michael kept going. 

“Mi-Michael,” he rasped, “Michael please, just…” 

“Just what, baby?”

“Please, _ please_, need more…” Gavin struggled to form words as Michael added a fourth finger and pressed more urgently against his oversensitive prostate. He felt even more filthy than he had before and it was making his brain melt out of his ears. He swore he’d never be able to sit down again. Michael seemed to get the message and pulled his fingers out, leaving Gavin feeling unbearably empty again. He didn’t feel strong enough to clench his muscles again, so Jack’s cum dribbled out of him, sliding down sweaty skin and onto the carpet. Under any other circumstances, Michael would have been concerned with whether it would stain the carpet. But really, how could he possibly worry about that with a shaking, needy Gavin right in front of him? 

“M’gonna fuck your twink ass now,” Michael hissed, though he was unsure why he would warn Gavin; he was planning to fuck him roughly and mercilessly. “And I’m not gonna go easy on you,” he amended. “Don’t be shy, make some noise, show the whole office how good you can sound.” 

With that, Michael pushed into Gavin in one go, bottoming out with a low groan. He didn’t even wait for Gavin to adjust, going straight into a cruel and unrelenting rhythm that had Gavin breathing like he’d run a marathon. Each thrust wrenched a growl from somewhere deep in Michael’s chest, creating an obscene symphony with the sounds of skin on skin and Gavin’s gasping moans. Michael could tell Gavin was teetering on the edge of orgasm, so he wrapped one hand around the base of Gavin’s cock and held firmly enough that Gavin couldn’t finish even as he sped up, slamming into Gavin. His other hand went to Gavin’s throat, fingers pressing firmly on either side, fingertips set under his jaw. Gavin was silent suddenly, muted by the unfamiliar pressure. He wanted to cry out, so desperate to cum and yet denied that freedom. He tried to dislodge Michael’s hand by leaning back on his haunches but Michael moved with him, still choking him lightly. When he could feel Gavin drooping, he let go, and Gavin’s head dropped forward. He took big, gulping breaths, trying to deal with the rush of blood back to his head. He could feel his cock throb in Michael’s grip. 

“You really liked that, huh?” Michael’s voice was low and harsh, his Jersey accent soaking the syllables. “Who knew?” 

“I did,” Geoff volunteered, not looking away from his computer. “Kid’s an open book.” 

“It was a rhetorical question, asshole,” Michael shot back, surprisingly composed as he thrust sloppily into Gavin, chasing his own climax. “Gav, _ shit _, you feel so good, clenching around me and pulling me in.” 

Gavin mewled, still recovering from the new and enchanting experience of Michael choking him. It would have pushed him over the edge had it not been for Michael’s other hand wrapped around the base of his dick, stopping the euphoria before it could crescendo. Michael’s hand was still there, still suspending him on the edge of what promised to be the most intense orgasm he’d had in a while. And Michael was still pushing him to the limit of what he could take, now holding Gavin up with a hand balled in his messy hair. Gavin was drooling, his mouth hanging open in an expression of dumb pleasure, and his eyes were wet with tears. 

“Michael,” he groaned, “Michael, _ please_, Michael…” 

“You want it, slut?” Michael asked, speeding up as much as he could in the position he was in. “Maybe since you’ve been so goddamn good for me, I’ll let you cum.” 

“I need, please, Michael, need it.” Gavin was barely coherent, but the promise of release shaped the words enough to make sense. 

Michael let go of Gavin’s cock, giving it a few quick strokes before Gavin spilled all over his hand and the carpet. He clenched magnificently around Michael, who followed suit with a grunt and a yank of Gavin’s hair. He didn’t still until he was done, and cum dripped out out beside his cock as Gavin was filled to the brim.

“Well,” Michael declared, pulling his cock out of Gavin and letting him make a mess of the floor, “I did enjoy that.” He tucked himself back into his jeans and stood up. His glasses were askew, and he fixed them, running his other hand through his sweat-damp hair. “Better get to work.” 

ᅀᅀᅀ 

After Michael walked away, Ryan rushed in from the Play Pals room, scooping Gavin up and resting him on his lap, not caring about any sweat or cum that would get on his clothes. He ran a gentle hand through sandy hair and laid a kiss to Gavin’s sweaty forehead. “Hey. S’okay, Gav. I’m here.” His thumbs swiped tears from Gavin’s warm cheeks. “I gotcha, baby. Talk to me. You alright?” 

Gavin shivered and curled against Ryan, fisting one hand in the front of his grey shirt. He let out a soft sigh as his own heartbeat slowed to match Ryan’s. He gave a quiet hum of contentment in response to Ryan; his throat was sore from Geoff and Michael’s turns. Ryan pressed his lips against Gavin’s forehead again, slowly, sweetly, letting his boyfriend calm down in his arms. Gavin’s breathing became steady and slowed enough that Ryan suspected he was drifting off to sleep. 

“Hey, guys, can Iーoh.” Burnie’s jaw dropped as he took in the scene before him. Gavin was still naked, curled up in Ryan’s lap, tired and thoroughly pleased. The rest of the Achievement Hunter team seemed to be having a normal workday. Ryan had consulted Matt for permission, which left Burnie completely unaware of what was going on. Seeing Gavin, one of his best employees and a good friend, fucked out and exhausted in the _ office _ was a very confusing but tempting sight. He swallowed several times before forcing out a few more words. “I, uh...I can come back later.” With that, he walked right back out of the Achievement Hunter office. Ryan barked out a laugh as the door slammed. Gavin nestled further into Ryan’s neck, embarrassment rouging his cheeks. 

“So, Gavin,” Ryan drawled after a drawn-out moment. “Have you learned your lesson?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the Play Pals joke except that no I'm not, it was the only good part of this.


End file.
